1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of structures designed to house sailplanes and small aircraft. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a structure which is specifically suited for protecting sailplanes and other small aircraft from exposure to the elements.
2. Brief Description of Background Art
It is well known that small aircraft is best stored in hangars or like buildings where the aircraft is protected from exposure to the elements. This is particularly true for sailplanes (also known as gliders) which in modern times are usually made from fiber glass, carbon fiber or like synthetic material. It is known that these synthetic materials are severely damaged by prolonged exposure to the sun. However, storage space in hangars or like structures is usually limited in the airports and airfields where sailplanes are normally operated, and when storage space is available it is usually expensive. Sailplanes are often moved from one airfield to another or are retrieved from off-airfield landings in covered trailers in which the sailplane can be stored and transported but only if the wings are first disassembled from the fuselage. For this reason many sailplane owners or operators have specifically dimensioned trailers for each sailplane.
In order to avoid exposing sailplanes, especially sailplanes made from fiberglass, carbon fiber or like synthetic material to the elements the owners or pilots usually remove the wings from the sailplane and store the sailplane in its covered trailer even when there is no intention or need to move the disassembled sailplane from one location to another. However, as it is known by those familiar with sailplane operations, sailplane wings are heavy, and removing them can be burdensome and time-consuming, especially when this operation is performed by one person. Reassembling the wings to the sailplane to make it airworthy again is equally burdensome and time consuming. Moreover, the reassembly of the wings and reconnection of the control surfaces must be performed with absolute precision with no room for error, since failure of properly attaching the wings to the fuselage, and/or failure of properly connecting the control surfaces is likely to cause serious and possibly fatal crashes.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem of disassembling sailplanes for storage just to protect them from the elements, and provides convenient and relatively inexpensive storage space for sailplanes and other small aircraft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide storage space for housing a sailplane or like small aircraft whereby the sailplane or aircraft is protected from the elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide storage space for a sailplane or like small aircraft that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide storage space for a sailplane or like small aircraft that can be assembled at the site of usage from pre-fabricated parts.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide storage space for a sailplane or like small aircraft which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide storage space for a sailplane or like small aircraft that is operated by electric power without being dependent on a power grid.
These and other advantages are attained by a storage structure or hangar which has a substantially T-shaped pre-fabricated truss or upper frame support anchored to the ground at a plurality of locations, first set of frame members mounted immovably to the truss or upper frame support in areas where the fuselage and tail and the two wings are located when the sailplane or small aircraft is in the storage structure, and a second set of frame members hingedly mounted in part to the truss or upper frame support and partly to first set of frame members. The second set of frame members are located substantially where the front or cockpit of the plane is located and in front of the wings. Panels covering the first and second frame members and enclosing the structure are mounted to the first and second frame members. A cable, chain or like mechanism operated by a winch raises the second set of hinged frame members together with the cover panels mounted thereon to allow the plane to be placed into the storage structure. The winch also lowers the second set of frame members to close the structure and enclose the plane therein.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages attained by the present invention will become readily apparent from the following description taken together with the appended drawings where like numerals indicate like parts.